


Good

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Vaginal Fingering, alluded to forced prostitution, but only for a moment don’t worry, but she doesn’t know that’s what’s up, masturbation mention, references past oral sex, she does know that’s up, they just chit chat about it no action there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: Finnick and Annie catch up in one of the first calm moments since Annie’s victory tour.References events from my fic Trust, however not a necessary read.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Canon Odesta





	Good

⠀⠀”Come on, Annie, you can't be serious.” Finnick says laughing, hiding his face against her neck as he did. Feeling his breath in the quick bursts she almost cringed at the sensation, not that it was a /bad/ one, it just tickled.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I am,” she says giggling, shoving his head back from her neck, “you’re such a pervert even asking,” smiling as he moved to look at her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Am I not allowed to be curious?” She could’ve /swore/ he made puppy eyes at her, and over /this/ of all things.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Not about this,” she moved back from him, crossing her arms with a pout. “What business of yours if I’ve… if I have, oh I’m not even going to say it!” She tried to sound upset, but she couldn’t stop herself from laughing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Touched yourself,” he finishes for her anyway with a cheeky smile, “and it’s none, I’ll drop it, I just can’t see how you’ve /never/ considered at least a little exploration.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀In truth, Annie hardly had before her victory tour. She was never taught if it was right or wrong, but she simply assumed it was /improper/; and she also never really considered that anyone could feel good being touched there. Annie’s parents had never stopped to explain sex to her, she supposed now it was because she’d always been so /innocent/, why give the young girl ideas. It wasn’t until their mentor, Mags, had been asked to explained it to her that she even knew what sex really was. What sex really involved.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀After that, Annie /had/ tried to explore herself. Small touches to her body when she changed, occasionally more below when she was in the bath perhaps, but all of it felt awkward. Every time she /really/ tried something the feeling was too much, too sudden, and she stopped. She came to the conclusion after a few tries that it really not be much, that sex wasn’t as big a deal as everyone acted like it was.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Of course, she did until her victory tour, when they had kissed, and then had been touching, and then it continued to escalate. Until he had first his fingers in her, and then his mouth on her, and that had been /wonderful/, better than any of the times she had tried touching herself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀They hadn't done anything since then, she finished her tour about six weeks ago and although they did find themselves kissing quite often, it had never gotten to touching. She tried touching herself a few times since then, went further than she had before but it didn’t feel the same when it wasn’t him. Even when she tried to mimic what she remembered him doing she couldn’t quite get it to feel as wonderful, so she gave up on the efforts.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀They hadn’t even talked about it since it happened, the tour became too much for Annie to handle after that morning, and since she got home she’d been trying to adjust again. Between then and now he had had a Capitol visit, now he’d been home for a week and she was /finally/ feeling more herself. Now they were finally discussing exactly what they had done on the train.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It had started simple, sitting, holding each other and talking. Something they had already been pretty accustomed to since her games, but soon they were discussing what had happened. Soon she was admitting that she never thought being touched like that could ever feel good, let alone /that/ good, and now it was him teasing her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”So what if I have anyway?” She asks as she looked him over, putting an arm around him and pulling him to be close to her again. “Maybe I was curious, maybe I wasn’t,” she shrugged, smirking herself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He smiled, almost too soft a smile for what they were talking about. “Were you doing it thinking of me?” He whispered as he moved closer, his head back by her neck so his words were delivered just below her ear. “Come on, I at least deserve to know that much,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She giggled, wanting to push him away again but he was kissing so gently at her neck that she couldn’t bear to; instead she moved her head slightly, to give him more space. “A few times,” she mumbled, “but I’ve only done it a few times.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”So you have every time,” the smirk was so evident in his voice and he kissed her neck again, so clearly knowing he’d won.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Don't get so cocky,” she said laughing, shaking her head a bit, “maybe I have other guys to think about,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Oh really?” He asked, moving back to look at her raising an eyebrow, “and what could their names be?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m not telling you, pervert.” She said, trying to be stern and yet again her giggles gave her away.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Because there’s nothing to tell,” he says with a knowing nod before attaching his lips to her neck again, pressing a longer kiss and staying there as she giggled more. “You’ve told me before, I’m the only guy you’ve ever thought about,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She shrugs, putting a hand in his hair as he kissed her still, “There’s nothing, yeah,” she agrees with a little nod, “but maybe I’ve… done that, without thinking of anyone,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed, moving to look at her once more, smiling at her and holding her face. How could he still be /so/ gentle with this, with how close they were? She was glad, it made it feel like this was nothing different than the times before when they held each other and talked, this was still /him/, still them. She wondered if he was this gentle with the others he’d been with, but he couldn’t be, she just couldn’t fathom it.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re very imaginative, Annie,” he points out, kissing her forehead, “you’d /need/ to think of someone when you’re touching yourself,” he goes on, holding her face gently,  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She blushed, and if it were anyone else she wouldn’t have even had the eye contact in the first place, let alone be able to keep it now. But instead it was him, and locking eyes with him now was just as easy as it was in moments she wasn’t flustered.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”When I’ve tried,” she paused, sighed with some sense of defeat. “When I’ve tried to touch myself I do think of you, or I have lately, before I didn’t, I didn’t think of anyone, I guess that’s why it didn’t work,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He laughed, shaking his head slightly and kissing her gently for a moment. “What’d you think about me?” He asks against her lips, gentle, easy words.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She supposed sex wasn’t bad, it wasn’t dirty with what they’d done. It was nice, close, and secure. There was no need for her to be so shocked at the consistent gentleness. He was /always/ careful, always gentle, this was nothing new. This was Finnick, and it was clear that this was for her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I just wanted to make myself feel how you made me feel,” she said with a shrug, trying to not come off as bashful as she felt.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He smirked, kissing at the corner of her mouth. “Oh? Did you like that?” That was a dumb question, she so clearly had, she had told him she had, why would he ask?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But fine, she’d humor him and answer. She nodded, smiling, “of course I did, don’t you like it when people touch you?” She asked, it seemed simple enough, now that she had experienced it properly she could see why people liked being touched so much.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He almost seemed shocked though, but he nodded. “I like when you touch me,” he answered, kissing her and moving her gently to lay back on the couch they sat on. “And I like that you think about me,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I think about you a lot,” she mumbles against his lips, “more than just sex, you know that, I just like /you/. Finnick.” She went on, kissing him back before moving away a little to talk properly, “you know that, right?” She had no real reason to ask, but suddenly she felt like she needed it clarified. They’d talked about sex so much today it seemed, she needed him to know she liked, loved, him for him still. Not for how he touched or kissed her, or how that made her feel. She loved him for him, for how ridiculous he was, and cute and smart.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Of course,” he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, his other hand on her waist. “I know Annie, I just like to tease.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, smiled and kissed him now. The moments went on and it grew more, deeper, their bodies more flush to each other. Still so gentle, so easy. This was simple, she decided. She liked it simple.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She also liked when his hand was ruffling up her dress, she liked when he was touching skin. She liked him, and she liked how he made her feel.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finn,” she mumbled against him, “can you touch me again?” He nodded, or tried to without breaking the kiss, making her laugh.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The laugh was cut off with a gasp though when he started to comply with the request. He chuckled now, pressing his hand just against her underwear. Perhaps feeling things out, definitely feeling how she had already managed to dampen the area. But he didn’t do more than that, pressing his hand against fabric and kissing her seemed to be enough.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Except it wasn’t, and she wanted /more/, she wanted to feel all he had made her feel before and that meant a hand on the sensitive skin. Before she could voice this though, she was instead moving one of her hands down to meet his, leaving his behind when it slipped under the fabric and she touched herself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”What're you doing, Annie?” He asks curiously, laughing into the kiss.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Touching myself, you didn’t do it enough.” She said simply since it /was/ obvious, beginning to move her hand against herself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀”You didn’t give me enough time,” he explained, laughing still, but he moved her hand away, putting his in its place. “There, happy now?” He asks teasingly, not moving his hand yet though, just gently resting it with his fingers at her opening.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, giggling as well although she felt like whining. “I am,” she says with a nod. “But I’m always happy with you,” she added, grinning a bit more against his lips.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The way he laughed now was so much more /him/, it wasn’t anything confident, nothing teasing in how he kissed her despite what his hands were doing. “I’m always happy with you too,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded, then tried to push herself down onto his fingers, and he chuckled. It was still gentle but the teasing tone was back, the way he kissed her now with more wanting. The way he /didn’t/ move his fingers to be inside her but instead rubbed against her terribly teasingly.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It seemed no matter how she moved he /wouldn’t/ give her what she really wanted, wouldn’t give into such a thing. So she tried grabbing at his wrist, tried guiding his hand perhaps, but he was stubborn. He wouldn’t budge at all so she simply whined.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Trust me, okay?” He asks gently, kissing at her cheek now, and she nodded, moving her hand off of his. “It’s nicer to build up to it, you know, makes it better, worth the wait.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She nodded again, but looked at him confused. “I don’t /want/ to wait, I want you to make me feel like you did, with all that tightness,” she whined, and he laughed, kissed her and then nodded.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re very cute, Annie,” he said gently, “I’m glad you know what you want. Your wish is my command.” He says, and then he moved his head to kiss at her neck, and his hand finally pushed inside her and she gave a small moan.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She giggled, both amused with the compliment while he did /this/ and because the kiss tickled. “You’re very cute too,” she said as she kept giggling (and whining, making those /other/ sounds).  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He hummed against her neck and continued to kiss, continued to move his hand, moved his other hand up and under her dress just to touch skin. She mimicked this, getting her hands under his shirt, just on his back and holding him close.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀After some time she got curious again, moving a hand of hers to his front, then down. This made him pause, a hand on the front of his pants caused his full body to tense. She didn’t realize she had done something wrong, but she did move her hand back before she could even try to apply pressure there.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m sorry,” she said carefully, using her hands now to hold his face and make her look at him. “What did I do wrong?” If she knew she could go back, do something else, the right thing.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Nothing, nothing,” he said gently, moving his hand from out of her but having to stop himself from holding her face. She supposed it was because it was dirty, not wanting to touch like that, but she wouldn’t mind, she wanted to say that but /knew/ she had to be patient to listen. “I just, you don’t have to touch me,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Annie nodded and then abruptly shook her head. “I’m not doing it because I have to,” she explained gently, “I /want/ to, Finn, I wouldn’t do it otherwise.” She gently stroked her thumb on his cheek, trying to calm the obvious panic that rose up in him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀It didn’t seem to click though, he just shook his head and in that moment seemed to forget why he hadn’t held her face seconds before, holding her now. “Annie, please,” he started but then went quiet. She watched him though, trying to decide if he was done talking or taking one of his semiusual pauses.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀A minute passed and she decided he was done talking. “We don’t have to do anything anymore,” she said gently, “but I didn’t do any of it because I felt like I had to,” she spoke slowly, being sure to hold eye contact, being sure that he /heard/ her. “I wanted to, okay, Finnick?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀A few seconds passed before he nodded and he kissed her gently. “Okay, hawk,” he said with a small smile, trying to be a bit humorous as he pulled back from the kisses. “You’re okay?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I’m okay,” she confirmed, “are you?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”I will be, always am with you.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Finn,” she said carefully. “Can’t you be honest?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He sighed, closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. “I’ll be okay,” he repeated into her skin, “you didn’t do anything wrong, Annie.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She rested a hand on the back of his head, if he was going to stay there, she’d work with it. “But something went wrong, what was it?”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He shook his head, “I can’t talk about it, hawk,” he kissed her shoulder, nuzzling in there. “It’ll be okay, now it will be.”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She couldn’t help but be amused that he kept his hand on her face, his other under her dress still. It /wasn’t/ funny, he was clearly upset, where his hand had been and where it was now was not a priority. The priority was getting him to talk, or at least calm down.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You can tell me anything, Finnick.” She said gently, really she wanted to grab his face again, make her look at him, but instead she held his head there. She didn’t /need/ eye contact, she didn’t need to keep pushing him more than he could handle. She just wanted to help him, didn’t need anything from him.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀But he shook his head, nuzzled further into her neck and even moved his hand from under her dress now. “I don’t /want/ to,” he almost wined, almost pained. “Please, I’ll be okay.” He insisted, kissing at her neck softly, not wantingly, just as gently as he would her cheek.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Okay,” she said carefully, petting through his hair, “but if you change your mind I still want to listen,”  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He just nodded, settled against her now. It was a rare moment where he seemed to trust his weight on her, but laying back on the couch she was thankful for it. Clearly he just needed to be held, whatever was wrong she’d do what she /could/ do to help.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”You’re okay,” she spoke after a few long moments, “you know that, right? You’re safe with me, always will be,” he nodded and she smiled, kissed his head and now moved her free hand to rub his back under his shirt. “Good, that’s good, Finnick.” She assured, closing her eyes as she put her face against his hair. “/You’re/ good.” She adds, not as an afterthought but after a pause.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀He didn’t respond to that, but she knew he heard with how he moved his arms to hug her. She knew at least for now it /was/ okay, like it said it’ll be okay. One day, hopefully soon, he’ll talk to her, but until then she was happy to hold him. Until then, this was enough, he’d always be enough, and /that/ was enough.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀They’d be more than enough /together/.


End file.
